Hunting Hunters
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: A fiesty prince armed with a shot gun should be at the top of an endangered fire nymph's worries. But instead of running for his life, he's trying to win his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**O hai thar.**

**FUCK. THERE'S A PLOT.**

**HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! :D**

**Isn't today awesome? FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH XD **

**I hope**** you like AkuRoku, because that'd be weird if you don't and you're reading this…**

**Also, I'd kind of sort of—BUT SHYLY dedicate this to kurosora19****84 :'D She's the awesome person who always inspires me to write with her awesome-awesome-**_**awesome**_** plots and beast writing! XD Please enjoy senseiiii~ **

**If you like it leave a review, if you don't…hey, why not. Haters can leave reviews too! So…read away and tell me what you think :D **

**I don't own any characters! I really like my plot, so I'll actually keep it :)**

_BANG!_ While a wide variety of tropical birds took flight at the sound of the gunshot, the one prey Roxas had his eyes on didn't appear.

_How hard could it be to find a fucking __**red**__ nymph in the middle of a completely green forest?_

Unknown to the blonde, a mere few feet behind him, his prey perched on a branch with a smirk on his face. The young, naïve hunter was back for him. He loved it when the young blonde came looking for him. He always had so much fun with him around.

"I know you're around here somewhere…" At the sound of rustling leaves, Roxas turned on a heel and pulled the trigger. Since he was provided with limited nymph stunning darts, his plan was to injure the creature first, his aim was bad enough to miss any vital regions, then capture him and stun him, rendering him useless to fight back. Finally, transport him horseback to the kingdom and regain his rightful place at the throne!

_First thing's first is to find him though…_

Tedious hours passed and suddenly the sun was too high in the sky and the humidity was making Roxas see three of everything he looked at. There had been no traces of the nymph for an hour or so now. With that, Roxas decided to venture back to his domain.

Slamming the door behind him and sitting down with a sigh, Roxas set his shotgun down on the table in front of him while running a hand through his now rough spikes. How hard could it be to shoot something that was in his arm's reach half the time? Whenever the nymph was nearby he was always teasing Roxas, showing he can see him and do what he pleases while Roxas could barely lay a bullet on him let alone a hand.

A sad, remorseful looks induced another sigh at the blonde looked around what space he had.

It wasn't always like this. Two months ago he could have been swimming in a salt water pool or sipping imported tea. Instead he was banished to this drabby _shed_. Complete with limited water, no electricity and minimal protection against the elements.

All this was because of that one monstrosity of a dinner that his father hosted for some guests from overseas. How was he supposed to know speaking out of turn was the greatest offence in their country?

Then to make matters worse, the king decided to fluff his feathers for the visitors and flaunt his power. Roxas was banished the next day and given the option to live in low class for the rest of his life or return to the throne with the rare Fire Nymph in captivity.

_Since we already own half the population of fire nymphs in the continent, the second half should be a sufficient token of your trust._

There were only two fire nymphs in the continent.

Naturally only royalty were permitted to own nymphs domestically, but Roxas was usually a witness to the common abuse members of royalty would inflict upon these creatures. Singing for ridiculously long periods of time, beatings for disobeying their 'masters' and even sexual punishments.

_Utter idiocy…_ Roxas grabbed his weapon and glanced out the window. With a few ours of daylight left he might as well try his luck again. And if not, he can go find dinner.

Outside, he surveyed the area. There wasn't much except for the surrounding forest, a few gardens courtesy of his neighbours and of course his neighbour's house.

As a banished prince, hiding his identity mind you, Roxas tried to find somewhere as secluded as possible. But when overpopulation was an everyday problem in their town, this was about as secluded as it gets.

Speaking of his neighbours, it wasn't so bad. They've never brought up how he looked a lot like the banished prince (they didn't care for royalty, it seemed) and finding the smaller brunette of the two sitting in the taller silverette's lap, eating at each other's faces was much less unappealing than it was a month ago than it was at that moment.

Their names were Riku and Sora, a rather simple couple. Their only obvious need he could point out was each other and oxygen. They were perfectly content with the lives they had.

When Sora shifted positions to straddle Riku's lap and the movement of hips commenced, Roxas felt he should make his presence known. Loading the gun, he pulled the trigger pointing it at the empty spaces between the two houses, ensuring no damage.

To his surprise, Sora only moaned loudly as if to block out the noise and keep his boyfriend in the mood. The couple must have gotten used to the constant gunshots around the house.

As the alternative, Roxas raised his hand to his mouth and coughed loudly. Sora's cerulean eyes shot up and to see who was interrupting them, but his expression transformed into excitement when he saw that it was actually his neighbour.

"Roxaaaas, how are you? Are you going hunting again? Be careful okay?" Riku rose slowly and followed behind him greeting Roxas.

"Rikuuuu~ Come on, you have to be friendly! Ask him!~"

Riku sighed of annoyance, mixed with adoration for the brunette's cuteness, then followed with the deadpanned the question, "Sora wants to know if you want to take any soup home. He made too much so…"

As Riku trailed off, Sora broke in, leaping onto Riku's shoulders, "I promise, it's really good!"

And that was one of the perks of having Sora as your neighbour.

Not even needing to consider _how_ good it would be, Roxas instantly felt blessed by their generosity, but slightly irked that Riku was just _that_ good of a hunter.

"Is it okay if I come over later to pick it up?" Roxas asked, wanting to re-start his hunt. "I was on my way out. "

Riku's previously bored and sarcastic expression turned predatory as he turned to his partner, "Oh don't worry Roxas, we'll be up as late as you need."

Rolling his eyes, but unable to hold his laughter in, Roxas set off once again on the tedious hunt for the nymph.

And once again Roxas found himself surrounded by trees and listening intently for any sounds that could be a sign of the mysterious nymph.

A loud scuffle of leaves sent Roxas' eyes darting back and forth at the source of it. A low laugh broke the silence, while the subject was obviously trying to muffle the sound. But with even that piece of evidence and bullet went flying and the mischievous nymph found himself relocating to another tree.

Some of the branches swept low against Roxas' golden spikes. Another gust of wind from behind him sent another shot flying, but once he turned around, Roxas was shocked to see his prey standing casually, staring at him with a look of intrigue and curiosity on his face.

His flaming red hair stood tall and proud, contrasting against the lush greenery behind him. Under his emerald eyes were tattoos, one under each eye; a symbol of any fire nymph. Finally, the trait that showed on every nymph; the loose, mesh like film that grew off the skin on their hands, feet and hips. Naturally, the fire nymphs' were faded red.

As nymphs evolved to sport more human like characteristics, a grove of red hair concealed the indication that he certainly was male. Roxas couldn't help but blush.

Slowly, he proceeded, thinking of that moment as a gift; he'd have the perfect chance to catch him.

The loading of his gun was quick and quiet as he eased himself towards the still standing figure.

As Roxas got closer and closer, he could practically taste the afternoon tea on his tongue. But he was struck with shock when the nymph did something unexpected; he spoke.

"Axel."

But the moment the gun was raised, Axel sprung into action and dove back into the trees. The low hanging branches gave the nymph a chance to duck down occasionally, repeating the same word over and over.

"Axel…_Axel! __**Axel!"**_

Roxas was sent on a frenzy; he was so close, but had lost his chance. It was now or never. He _had _to catch him.

As he rushed toward the nymph's next assumed hiding place, the tall, lean figure dropped down in front of him, planting his feet and causing Roxas to collide with the redhead. Taking this opportunity 'Axel' wrapped his arms around Roxas' body tightly.

Restrained, and gun rendered useless, Roxas glared at his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. His chance was gone. He was probably mocking him by now.

He felt the nymph's warm hand nudge his chin, urging his gaze upwards.

"My name is Axel."

Their lips connected in a fierce kiss, and Roxas suddenly became light headed and instantaneously warmer.

"Got it memorized?"

**Somewhere along here, I mixed in the ideas of Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kuroshitsuji and Tarzan. Ugh. **

**Did I mention I usually write this around 1 AM? UNHEALTHY. **

**And coffee/chocolate ice cream is delish. Everyone should go try some :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter go!**

**oTL that update took forever didn't it? So here's the deal, I was randomly struck with an unknown souce of inspiration and the crazy urge to actually FINISH this story with a plot instead of simply curling up into a ball and writing pointless porn for the rest of my sad, adolescent life. No matter how long it will take, this one WILL GET DONE. AND IF I EVER DISCONTINUE IT, SOMEONE CUT OFF MY DICK. **

**Well, I don't have one, but metaphorically.**

**I am going to kick this story's ass so hard by the end, it will die to death.**

…

**I think I'm taking story writing a little too seriously. Sorry you had to witness that.**

**Hope you enjoy reading it c:**

**Axel and Roxas belong to Enix **

_Soft and utterly fluffy golden blonde hair is easy to spot in lush, green forests. Sure, he was carrying one of those scary, human machines, but he didn't look harmful at all. On the contrary, __he looked rather adorable. _

_Comfortable on his perch, Axel watched the blonde human creep around the forest, watching and listening. He returned the next day and the day after that and the day after that and every day for about a month's time. _

_Then one day, Axel actually slipped up and Roxas shot in the direction of escaping figure and red hair. Once he was well hidden once again, Axel took in the sight of the blonde's overjoyed expression and concluded that his smile was simply to die for. _

_Scientists may call it hormonal imbalance, but Axel likes to think it is just love._

Roxas usually enjoys taking his time when it comes to bathing, but after today's events, he couldn't help but feel so horrendously _dirty_ from the kiss...and how much he enjoyed it. Roxas growled as he scrubbed at his skin violently, cursing himself the mere thought of leaning into the kiss.

Even when 'Axel's' grip got loose, instead of impaling him with a flesh wound, he _melted_. Where did his instinct to return to the throne go? Down the drain apparently, because when Axel kissed him, everything in the world seemed to have turned to mush in a second. The only reasonable thought that came into his mind was about a minute and a half into the kiss when he decided that oxygen is a necessity to live, no matter how good of a kiss it is. And after they separated, "Got it memorized?" What was that supposed to mean? Roxas supposed he was teasing him in a way but...his actions seem to show more than a mere joke.

The top half of his body was slowly drying in the cooler evening air as he waded through the water more calmly now. He felt goose bumps arise on his arms and secretly; very quietly, in the back of his mind, he wished those stupid poachers didn't interrupt them.

When Axel heard the clamor of rustling bushes nearby, he simply dashed off without another word. And the other problem was that Roxas was having a hard time trying to figure out what the nymph was trying to say.

Heated kisses like those for humans represented passion and raw lust, but Roxas was male and he was pretty sure Axel is one too. So what if it was just some sort of friendly greeting nymphs used?

The Royal Library which he religiously avoided seemed rather tempting at the moment.

All complications aside, Roxas was honestly happy.

But honestly, whether Axel wanted him like that or not, he didn't care for. It has been a long time since someone show that they actually cared about him so much.

Through the eleven words he had learned his name, but with the one kiss, he could hear the same voice, telling him things he couldn't even dream of.

_I'll protect you._

_I'll never leave your side._

_You're perfect in every way._

_I love you Roxas._

Flustered, and a bit confused as to the source of the thought, Roxas submerged himself into the water once again and just blushed, unable to catch himself smiling.

Finally relaxed, Roxas leaned against a smooth rock, eye lids heavy and mind at ease. He would have probably fallen asleep at that moment if it wasn't for the sudden rustle of leaves and disturbance in the water.

Once again, striking green met tentative blue as Axel stood a few feet away from him, the lush green contrasting his with bright red features.

After Roxas's headache of thinking about the nymph, a certain worry grew in his mind as to what the nymph-what _Axel_ held behind his back.

Then, even to Roxas's surprise, contrary to the sweet feelings he just decided on, his lust for luxury decided that now would be a good time to kick in. As Axel advanced closer, Roxas subconsciously edged his way towards the right, where his gun lay. Whatever Axel wanted would have to wait: wait until after he's back in the lap of luxury.

But the second, Roxas was armed and fired; Axel has leapt out of the water surprised, leaving a splash and a crusade of golden, yellow flower petals falling and landing gingery on the water's surface. The lonely gunfire echoed through the forest as Roxas stared wide eyed.

When it comes to nymphs, as simple as it may seem, giving flowers to one another is the ultimate sign of romantic affection.

In a haze of confusion and rage, he threw his gun to the shore and slammed his fists down onto the water. _Why am I such an idiot?_


End file.
